No Days War
by SasuIchi4ever
Summary: No one knew there was a war going on.. What if you wake up dead? Or your family is dead? Warning : Human names used. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello This is Deks Friend who is typing for Dek-Chan... Dek is sick and the computer in which dek usually uses is like slow so Dek gave me the Papers to type for this site. :D I'm happy to help Dek in any way! Well this is a new story from Dek... Dek says to tell you when the computer starts likeing him again he will update the other story's. :DD Btw Im Gigi! Now to the Story.!**

* * *

~ 20 Years ago ~

No one would've noticed that a masscure happened. A special race of human was wiped out. Only few remain of that race. Most were slaughtered. TimeKeepers are people that are able to stop time. They stop ageing between the ages of 17-20. All TimeKeepers were to be killed on sight. Scrains were to blame for the killings. Scrains are shapeshifters that could only change into their spirt animal. This is the story of Matthew Williams a rare half breed of Time Keeper and and Scrain.

* * *

**Before We continue i will inform you of all the Races that will appear in this story there might be more added later.. I cant exactly read Deks mind.. Only the stack of papers he said to write... :D here you are **

* * *

Human - Really do i need to explain...

Gmeirl- Human Sized Fairys

Scrains- Shape shifter that can only change into spirit animal

Time Keepers - One who can stop time

Vampire - Bloodsuckers.. THEY DO NOT SPARKLE !

Werewolfs- Not Wolf Scrains

Zikis- Teleporters

MyTile- Winged Vampire

MyTyle - Winged Werewolf

User- One who controls the elements

Kastr- High leveled Demons

Sruins- Low Level Demons

Srim- Dragon in human form

* * *

**Well this is it for now... Now**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dek - Mattie please do the disclaimer!**

**Mattie - Dek doesnt own hetalia and Never will... If he does PLEASE SAVE ME FROM HER !**

* * *

~ Narrator P.O.V. ~

Matthew just turned 20. He was very excited. When a timekeeper turned 20 they would get their powers. Matthew grew up with his father. He never knew his mother. His father told him that she left him for a human. Since Matthew was Timekeeper he stoped aging at the age of 17 -20. Matthew was lucky enough to stop ageing at 17. The only Timekeeper Matthew knew was his father Scott. Too bad Scott Died from a car crash when Matt was 16. He has been living on his own since the crash. Right before Scott died he told Matthew the truth about his mother. His mother was the Timekeepers worst enemy a Scrain. His mother loved him but the Scrains killed her for treason. Matthew was a rare Half breed.

The years after Scott's death Matthew started to look for other Half breeds like himself. 2 years into his search he found Alfred and Kit in a freak circus. Kit was a Srim. A dragon that could transform into a human. Alfred was a half breed like Matthew but he was a mix of Zikis (Teleporter) and User (Controller of an Element). Alfred's element was fire. Matthew convinced Alfred and Kit to leave with him. They began to search for more like themselves. And there still searching.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dek- Disclaimer! I own nothing ... If i did ... Things would happen...Lots of things...Fun things...**

* * *

~ Present Day ~

~ Matthew P.O.V. ~

* * *

I yawned and rolled on my back. I start to stare blindly at the ceiling of the cheap hotel room. I groan as I sit up. I look at the clock. 7 A.M. and no ones here. What a relief finally time alone. Maybe today I can relax. Peaceful alone time. I hear my back pop as i stretch I also hear a ripping sound. "Shit" I felt my chest and felt the cool blood on my finger tips. I groaned as i floped on my back and a rip sounded. Alfred, Kit and I fought ALOT of scarins with nasty guns. I got grazed in the back and my chest right across my body. Alfred and Kit almost died if i hadnt stopped time. Down side of stopping time I fall asleep just when time starts again. I then sleep the exact minutes or hours the time was frozen. This is somtimes a good thing but it is mostly bad.

After about 10 minutes i fell the blood hardening. I try not to move around. I fall back asleep but it doesnt last long.

"MATTIE ! Wake up!" Yells Alfred the young Half breed. I groan as i sit up. I look down at my stomach. New wrappings. Kit must have changed the wrappings while i was asleep. " Al hes awake stop pestering him" Says a girl sitting on the other side of the room. With out Kit i don't know what i would've done. I might have strangled Alfred by now. The only one He listens to Kit and sometimes me. I glance over at the clock 2 P.M. " How long have i been alseep?" I ask Kit. " Three days" she replys. Three days new record.

There was a rare moment of silence then the phone rang. No one moved. " Al get the phone" I say. Alfred walks over to the hotel phone and answers it. " Yo, Ummm , Sure , I go, Dont do anything till we get there. Kk see you soon Arthur. " Alfred sets the phone down. "Arthur has a creature that is bleeding in the woods. It isnt human. You wanna check it out ? " Alfred asks me. I nodded. I got up from the bed finding new energy. I grabbed a shirt and put it on and walked out the door wondering what we would find in the deep dark woods.


End file.
